HetaPirates of the Caribbean
by Itsuhime
Summary: Lovina is the young daughter of Governor Vargas, who loves adventure and pirates. But one day while sailing back home, the crew encounters some trouble!


_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._  
_Drink up- !"_

I quickly turned my view away from the sea when I felt a stern hand press on to my shoulder whilst letting out a yelp. "Quiet missy!" Upon better inspection it turned out to be Mr. Kirkland. "Cursed pirates sail these waters," he glanced out at the view I was just singing to with weary eyes, then quickly spun me around, "you don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?"

"Hey! Let go of me English-bastard!"

"Mr. Kirkland, that will do," proclaimed Sadiq, who quickly approached us.

"She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words..."

"Consider them marked. On your way." Ordered Sadiq.

"Aye, Lieutenant." Mr. Kirkland took a step to leave, muttering on his way, "it's bad luck to have women on board, too... even a miniature one." And with that Mr. Kirkland was gone leaving me and Sadiq.

"I think it's rather exciting to meet a pirate!" I yelled in protest, hoping to change his mind. Ever since father took me out to sea, the ocean and pirates have always fascinated me. It's was my dream to become a pirate. One day for sure, i'll leave that old town and go off on an adventure.

"Think again Miss Vargas." Sadiq scoffed at me. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop." Sadiq gave me a smile, confused I turned to Mr. Kirkland, who looped a thick rope around his neck and dropping his tongue out, mimicking the dead. In the midst of things, my father quickly interrupted us, "Lieutenant Sadiq, I appreciate, your fervor, but i'm, uh, i'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter!"

"My apologies Governor Vargas." With a quick bow, Sadiq left.

After the little drama, I decided to go back onto my fantasy, "Actually, I find it all fascinating father! Going off to travel the world, fighting bad guys, and getting loot!"

"Yes... that's what concerns me." My father's face was all worried, but soon, took his leave, leaving me finally alone once again.

I gazed out at the sea. The waters were as dull as the sky, everything was quiet, almost peaceful, but not for long. Though the quite 'normal' atmosphere, something was off. I quickly noticed a white parasol drifting amongst the waves; odd I thought to myself. I followed where the parasol was heading, then leaning over the side of the ship to get a better view. The parasol left my sight, so I turned back to face the front of the ship. My eyes widened. A boy was drifting almost the waters on a giant piece of wood. He didn't move and his eyes were closed. Was he dead? I thought to myself. I quickly turned to the ship's crew and announced my discovery. Everyone turned to face me not believing their ears. They all raced to the edge to see the cause of my shouting. "Man overboard!" Sadiq yelled. " Man the ropes, fetch a hook, haul him aboard!"

The crew did as he ordered and brought the boy aboard. I watched eagerly as everyone started to crowd him. "He's still breathing." Assured Sadiq.

"Mary, mother of God." Gasped Mr. Kirkland. Everyone turned to see what Mr. Kirkland was staring at. It was a ship. The ship was nearly in pieces, everything was aflamed. "What happened here?" My father asked nervously.  
"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Sadiq quickly examined.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying... Pirates." Mr. Kirkland retaliated.

My father chuckled nervously. "There's no proof of that!" Sadiq then ordered a few crewmen to go to the ship wreck. A mist the commotion happening, I approached the boy, but he was quickly taken somewhere else to rest. "Lovina, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." I nodded to father, and followed to where he was being brought. I studied him. He looked tired, and helpless. He had warm brown hair, and a tan complexion, but something struck out about him, he had a golden necklace hung around his neck, I carefully went to reach, but his hand quickly grabbed mine. I left out a tiny yelp, but calmed down after seeing how shocked he looked. "It's okay, my name is Lovina Vargas." He calmed down and answered, "A-A-Antonio Carriedo" But then quickly passed out. What a weird bastard are thought. I resumed looking at the necklace, after studying it for a bit, and drew a conclusion, 'the bastard's a pirate!'  
"Has he said anything?"

I quickly spun around, yanking the necklace off in the process, to face Sadiq. "The bastard's name in Antonio Carriedo, that's all I found out." I informed. Sadiq nodded and turned away.

I walked to the edge of the ship, hoping to get a private look at the necklace. I opened my hands a crack to get a tiny glance at it, it was a gold cross, with tiny patterns filling the inside. I looked up, and saw a ship. The ship was turning to leave, it sails were black and ripped, but fog covered most of my sight, but I saw clearly, a pirate flag, waving proudly in the rushing winds.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sorry if it kinda sucks. I tried to make less exactly like the movie . Well if I make a chapter two, i'll make it less like the movie, but more like a story. You know what I mean? xD you probably don't~ **  
**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! It be nice if you'd review. I love to get some feed back, like what I did well, what I didn't do well. :)**

**Also if you didn't know:**

**Lovina (Fem!Romano) - Elizabeth Swann  
Mr. Kirkland (England) - Mr. Gibbs  
Sadiq (Turkey) - Norrington  
Governor Vargas (Rome) - Governor Swann  
Antonio Carriedo (Spain) - Will Turner**


End file.
